joshua_eatons_stupid_jokesfandomcom-20200214-history
JacksFilms
John Patrick "Jack" Douglass (born June 30, 1988), known online by his pseudonym jacksfilms, is an American Internet personality, musician, and comedian on YouTube, known for his parodies of infomercials, skits, and more. His series JackAsk involves him taking questions from viewers and answering them humorously. He is also running a series called Yesterday I Asked You (YIAY), which is based on a bit Douglass did in JackAsk where he asked his viewers questions and read his favorite answers to the viewers. Douglass has also starred on MyMusic as Intern 2, later known as Flowchart. He voiced the character Jimmy on Smosh's web series, 16-Bit High. Across four channels, as of May 2017, Douglass has uploaded 1,112 videos, attracted over 1.10 billion video views, and has over 3.26 million subscribers. Early life Douglass was born in Columbia, Maryland on June 30, 1988, and is primarily of Irish ancestry.12 He has two older sisters. Douglass went to elementary school and middle school in Maryland. During high school, he started to develop a love for music. He then began to play the French horn as well as the piano. In May 2006, during his senior year of high school, he was given the task of making a video about all the books he had read during the year. He and his friends decided to film a series of short sketches that made fun of books such as Beowulf and All the King's Men. After making these sketches, he decided that he wanted to make films to a greater extent. By the next month, he had begun using YouTube and had started to upload videos.3 After graduating from Atholton High School, Douglass went to American University, where he majored in film and minored in music theory.4 YouTube career jacksfilms Douglass launched his main YouTube channel, jacksfilms, on June 26, 2006, and he regularly uploads new videos to the channel. The first video he uploaded was a commercial for a fictional device, the Handy Pen, which featured him and his family members. He later uploaded a video which has since become his most popular video of all time,5 The WTF Blanket (Snuggie Parody), on January 22, 2009.4678 Many of Douglass' early videos were parodies, often about infomercials9 and Apple products.1011 On July 1, 2012, jacksfilms reached a total of 100 million video views on his channel, and, on June 27, 2013, the channel reached 1 million subscribers.1213 On December 16, 2012, the Fine Brothers released a video titled "Teens React to Jacksfilms".14 Douglass saw a rapid rise in subscribers, gaining almost 100,000 in the following week. In 2014, Douglass' channel jacksfilms was listed on New Media Rockstars Top 100 Channels, ranked at #54.15 On November 20, 2015, the same day as YGS 100 released, he hit 2 million subscribers. Douglass appeared in the 2016 edition of YouTube Rewind, YouTube Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challenge, which became the fastest video to reach 100 million views on YouTube, just 3.2 days after its release. On June 29, 2017, he celebrated his 11th anniversary on the site with a 16-minute compilation of his parodies, music videos and sketches. Your Grammar Sucks Douglass' most popular series is named Your Grammar Sucks (YGS). It began in June 2011, when one of his fans requested he make a video "making fun of YouTube comments." His Your Grammar Sucks series has been featured on Huffington Post.16 In it, he makes fun of incorrect grammar, spelling, and punctuation found in comments that have been submitted by his fans.1718 In 2014, Douglass began having a higher frequency of uploads. He originally intended to release the 100th episode of Your Grammar Sucks in late 2014, but it was released on November 20, 2015, as a one-hour video with 50 other YouTubers featuring throughout.19 The series is also noted for the origin of Douglass addressing his fans as "biches", a misspelling of "bitches" that first appeared on the first Your Grammar Sucks.12 JackAsk and Yesterday I Asked You On January 8, 2014, Douglass launched a new series entitled JackAsk, in which he answers viewers' questions in a satirical way. The intro and logo for the series are a reference to the TV Series of a similar name, Jackass. As of July 2017, there are 79 episodes. In February 2015, Douglass started a daily series on his secondary channel jackisanerd, titled Yesterday I Asked You (YIAY), in which he asks his viewers a question and reads his favorite answers to the viewers. After 15 days of uploading YIAY''videos to his jackisanerd, he moved the series to his main channel, jacksfilms, and has released episodes on it since. As of July 2017, he has uploaded over 340 episodes. ''The Emoji Movie On April 14, 2017, Douglass uploaded a video called FIXING YOUR TWITTER BIOS 5, in which he said he was really excited for The Emoji Movie.20 He referenced The Emoji Movie many times, making a parody of the trailer and selling merchandise of the date of its release, July 28. His videos: Frame-by-frame analysis of The Emoji Movie Trailer, and Counting down to The Emoji Movie while spinning 15 fidget spinners and dabbing every 60 seconds have over 2 million views combined.2122 On July 20, Douglass received a package from the marketing team at Sony Pictures Animation, thanking him for being "the #1 fan of The Emoji Movie", inviting him to the world premiere on July 23, and sending "some Emoji swag" (which included fidget spinners and face masks of the characters from The Emoji Movie, and a 'plushie' of Poop, the character voiced by Sir Patrick Stewart.)2324 Additional channels and content Douglass has three other channels, dubbed jackisanerd, featuredfridays and SHUTUPDENNIS. He uses his secondary channel jacksfilms mainly for video blogs. It has earned over 30 million video views and over 371,000 subscribers as of December 14, 2016.25 Across his four channels, he has over 1,059 videos, as of February 2017. featuredfridays was originally a series on Douglass' main channel before having its own channel for a brief period. The channel has been inactive since March 11, 2011. The channel SHUTUPDENNIS has also been deemed inactive.26 On November 20, 2015, Douglass started a new series on the Regal Cinemas YouTube channel named "Jack Talks Trailers," in which he gives a brief recap of new movie trailers that are released within the past week. At the end of each episode, Douglass reads the opinions of people's thoughts about a specific trailer shown in the episode.2728 Collaborations Douglass performing with Toby Turner at VidCon 2012 Douglass' relocation to Los Angeles from Maryland offered opportunities to collaborate with fellow YouTube users and expand his audience. The success of his collaborations with Toby Turner and Sean Klitzner led to the trio being nicknamed "The Sideburns Crew" by their fans.[citation needed] Douglass also filmed videos for Los Angeles-based YouTube partner Olga Karavaeva, more commonly referred to as Olga Kay. He has also collaborated with Shane Dawson, Vincent Cyr, Onision and Stefan Li among others. Douglass was featured as a voice guest on Thomas Ridgewell's animation. On September 26, 2011, Douglass uploaded "Take Off Your Clothes (Like Scarlett Johansson)".29 On July 23, 2012, he uploaded "The Ray William Johnson Song", which featured ten other YouTube stars including Olga Kay, Felix Kjellberg, and Steve Kardynal. On September 23, 2012, he uploaded "Your Grammar Sucks #40", which featured YouTube performers including the Fine Brothers and Brock Baker. Events In June 2011, Douglass visited Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011 (E3 2011) to help Toby Turner film footage for a video. In 2012, Douglass attended E3, this time to promote GREE. Later that month, during VidCon 2012, Douglass performed a live edition of his Your Grammar Sucks series. Douglass, alongside Toby Turner and Sean Klitzner, performed a live version of their Sideburns Song at VidCon 2012 as well.30 Outside jacksfilms Douglass is also known for playing the role of Intern 2 on MyMusic,31 a show funded by YouTube's $100 million original channel initiative.32 MyMusic has over 492,000 subscribers and over 44.6 million video views as of December 30, 2014. In 2014, Douglass began voicing Jimmy, the protagonist in 16-Bit High, an animated series launched by Smosh Games.33 In October 2015, Douglass portrayed "Pippen" in the movie Bob Thunder: Internet Assassin.34 Personal life On January 1, 2017, Douglass became engaged to his longtime girlfriend Erin Elizabeth Breslin.35 Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:Wiredos